


Shoestrings

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: see part one





	Shoestrings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Oh, crap.

Those were the very first thoughts that entered Jack O'Neill's brain as he stared at his resident archaeologist. His six foot, brown-haired, four-eyed, allergy prone, archaeologist.

Who was now lucky if he could reach Jack's thigh.

Just peachy.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Locals were friendly and Daniel was making headway. He'd found it slightly odd that the children on this planet appeared to be in charge, but he had encountered stranger situations in his time through the Stargate. The children were extremely intelligent and delightful and ranged from what appeared to be ages two through twelve. Daniel made quite the impression and the 'head' child, a boy about ten, dragged him into a small brick building. Jack made a move to follow, but another child shook her head.

"It is for him," she had explained. He glanced at Carter, who shrugged.

"They look harmless, sir."

"Of course they do, Carter, they're kids. Still doesn't mean they're not up to something."

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

Thirty minutes later they were led inside, which brought him back to the problem at hand.

Yep, just peachy indeed.

"Jack?" The voice was small, hesitant. But despite the fact that they were now over shadowed by long blond bangs, there was no mistaking those blue eyes.

"Daniel?" The child blinked, clinging to the fabric of the now gigantic uniform shirt hanging off his frame. The pants were in a heap next to him, along with Daniel's bonny. In his left hand, he clutched the pair of now useless glasses.

"Yes."

Carter had entered behind him and grew wide-eyed at the sight. "Daniel?"

Little eyes blinked rapidly. Uh oh. Jack had seen that warning sign before. He knew what would follow "Sam?" The blinking increased.

Jack ran forward to sweep the archaeologist up before anyone saw him cry.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the children offered no explanation, no help, nothing of consequence, in fact. Except that Daniel was now a rugrat.

"It is wonderful!" the boy said, all smiles, like Daniel had just been granted the biggest wish in the universe.

Jack frowned. "No it's not. I don't think you understand." Jack stood towering over the head child in question. Daniel was wrapped in his arms. The man-turned-child was eerily quiet and Jack was determined he needed to fix this and get Daniel back to the SGC as soon as possible.

The child shook his head. "Wonderful! You will see."

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't getting any answers. He stroked Daniel's soft head. "Daniel?" Blue eyes acknowledged him. They reflected sadness.

"Can they fix it?" he whispered and Jack's heart almost broke at the words.

He sighed. "Carter! Teal'c! We're heading back! Now!"

* * *

Jack soon learned the SGC wasn't making anything better.

"He's relatively healthy. A little small for his age," Janet Fraiser informed him.

Jack cringed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "And what exactly is his age? He looks like he's four."

"Five, actually. Like I said, small for his age." Across the room, Daniel sat on 'his' infirmary bed, swaddled in blankets, which, coupled with his size and the size of bed, dwarfed him even further. He stared at the grey infirmary wall. He'd said very little since Jack had placed him there.

"Sir, there's more." Fraiser laid her hands across Daniel's chart, bringing it across her chest.

"I know." Jack sighed. "He remembers."

"Yes," she agreed, pausing a moment before continuing, "He's upset, obviously. I need to run some more tests, of course, but despite high allergen levels and asthma which may be flaring up, his body has adjusted rather well."

Jack looked across the room. "I don't think *that* is adjusting." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we fix it?"

Janet shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea where to start."

"Just peachy," he muttered for what he felt like was the hundredth time since he'd stepped through the gate, pint-sized Daniel in tow. Leaving him on the infirmary bed had been difficult and Jack knew he was wasting time standing here when he should be trying to help his friend. He nodded to Janet, then headed toward Daniel.

When Jack reached him, the archaeologist pulled the blanket tighter around him. Jack sighed again and sat himself down on the gurney next to the 'younger' man.

"We'll fix it," were the first words out of his mouth.

Daniel turned his gaze to him. "How?"

He blinked. "I'm not sure, but we will."

"What if we can't?"

"We will." Daniel gave him a look and he relented a bit. "Well, we'll try."

Daniel stuck a small a small hand out of the blanket. "Look at me, Jack." He paused, blinked. "Though I remember..."

"Remember what, Daniel? Everything helps."

He gave a sigh, making his whole body shiver. He blinked and Jack couldn't help but think of how adorable Daniel looked. How small and helpless he appeared and how he wanted to pull the heap of blankets, child and all, onto his lap, and promise him it would all be all right.

But he couldn't. Didn't. Daniel was a thirty-eight-year-old man who happened to currently be in a five-year-old body. He was still his friend and he was upset. Jack felt awkward. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, how to fix it, how to comfort. What Daniel expected him or anyone else to do, besides the still impossible obvious. Jack had no idea if he could imagine how and what Daniel felt.

Though Jack knew, if for some reason they couldn't fix this, he'd take Daniel in a heartbeat. No else would touch him. He'd retire if need be and they'd try and deal.

Even if he wasn't sure exactly how to start dealing with it himself.

"I remember," Daniel continued. "He said it would be good. I didn't know what 'it' was. I didn't think that ..."

"I know. Me either." He sat next to his friend, and part of him tried to pretend this was simple post-mission infirmary check and that he'd blink and Daniel would be normal. They'd banter, then grab Carter and Teal'c and get steaks and beers.

He wondered if Daniel was trying to imagine the same thing.

"Daniel I -" he tried, but fell short when he found himself unsure of what to say. Normally he'd use humor, poke a little harmless fun, but that felt wrong. Out of place and context.

Daniel blinked rapidly again and before he could stop himself, Jack reached out and patted the top of his head.

"It's hard," Daniel started, and Jack saw him trying to hold back the tears he knew lurked beneath. "I know I'm thirty-eight. But there's conflict. I'm confused. I feel-"

"Five?" Jack finished and Daniel nodded. Jack took a chance and moved his hand from Daniel's head to his shoulders and pulled his friend closer to him.

He was surprised when Daniel didn't protest and leaned into the embrace.

They sat that way until Carter came in, a shopping bag in her hand. She gave them a tight smile and held up the bag. "I wasn't sure about sizes, so I guessed," she offered.

"Thanks," Jack said, taking the bag with his free hand and glancing at the contents. Little blue shirt, jeans, and a small pair of white Keds, complete with shiny new laces.

"Don't thank me. Thank Walmart," she joked, and shifted her weight. She was awkward he could tell.

Daniel must have sensed it too, for he uttered a small "thank you" and "I'm okay" that sounded false. But Carter took it, gave another small smile, and left the two alone.

Jack lifted his arm, twisting Daniel out of his grasp. He reached into the bag. "Ready for some real clothes?"

Daniel blinked then finally nodded. He had to give Carter credit. The clothes were simple, nothing fancy, and nothing 'little-kid' about them. They were a little too big, but she'd done okay with the size guessing. She'd even gotten snap jeans, so Daniel's hand could easily open and close the fly, for which Jack was eternally grateful. He had placed the sneakers next to Daniel when Fraiser called his name.

"You okay?" Daniel was putting on socks and trying not to tip himself over in the process.

"I can tie my own shoes, Jack" he hissed and for a moment, Jack had a slight flashback to Charlie telling him almost the exact same phrase around the same age Daniel was.

He found himself rapidly blinking at his comparison as he headed Fraiser's way. She discussed test results, then Carter reappeared and told him Hammond was contacting both the Tokra and the Asguard as requested, but it might take time. He kept sneaking glances back at Daniel, waiting for the explosion.

It was when he saw Daniel reach for the shoelaces, he knew they were in trouble. A little fist slammed itself across the plastic chair the five year old sat in.

Jack reached him just in time to catch the shoe as Daniel threw it across the room.


End file.
